The Red String
by KopiSore
Summary: Semua orang tahu kalau Arthur dapat melihat hal-hal mistis, tapi tak ada yang tahu kalau ternyata Francis dapat melihat benang merah yang selalu dikatakan sebagai benang jodoh. Francis selalu menganggap kalau kemampuanya itu sebagai kutukan karena benangnya tersambung dengan Arthur orang yang paling ia benci. Apalagi Arthur sudah berkencan dengan orang lain. Lil' USUK. Later FrUk.
1. Chapter 1

-Pairing : One-sided FrUk, USUK  
-Rate : T  
-Theme: Drama, Angst, Broken Heart, family, One-Shoot.  
-WARNING : AU, OOC? YAOI/BOY-LOVE

 **The Red String**

Semua orang tahu Arthur Kirkland dapat melihat peri atau hal-hal mistis yang tak dapat dilihat dengan mata orang normal. Tentu… tak semua orang mempercayainya.

Tapi semua orang tak tahu, atau tak ada yang tahu kalau Francis Bonnefoy juga dapat melihat suatu hal yang tak dapat dilihat oleh mata orang normal, bedanya Francis tak melihat peri atau hantu. Ia dapat melihat benang merah.

Tentu benang merah dari mitologi jepang. Sebuah benang yang terikat pada jari kelingking manusia ke jari kelingking manusia lain. Sebuah benang yang menyatakan dialah jodoh seumur hidupmu. Francis dapat melihat hal tersebut, tapi tak ada yang mengetahuinya.

Kenapa?

Karena Francis tak pernah memberitahukan kemampuanya pada orang-orang. Ia sendiri tak percaya pada kemampuanya apalagi mengharapkan orang lain mempercayainya walaupun ia melihat orang-orang disekelilingnya mengencani pasangan benang merah mereka dan bahagia, Francis masih tak percaya dengan penglihatanya.

Kenapa?

Karena Francis Bonnefoy, pria Prancis yang amat senang menggoda orang-orang disekitarnya itu juga melihat benang merahnya sendiri. Betapa kagetnya ia melihat ujung benang miliknya berakhir pada jari kelingking pria yang amat dikenalinya. Pria dengan rambut _sandy-blonde_ bermata hijau yang selalu membuat Francis tersihir ketika menatapnya. Pria dengan alis tebal yang entah kenapa terlihat cocok padanya, teman masa kecilnya, Arthur Kirkland.

Jujur ketika ia tahu kalau benang merahnya tersambung pada Arthur (yang berarti saat remaja dimana Francis pertamakali mendapat kekuatannya) ia bingung. Namun ketika ia tahu benang merah itu menyatakan kalau Arthurlah jodohnya ia sangat senang. Namun terkadang hati kecilnya berkata benang merah itu berbohong. Kenapa? Karena Arthur membenci Francis, terbukti betapa seringnya mereka bertengkar karena hal-hal sepele.

Tapi bagaimana mungkin benang merah berbohong? Setiap orang yang Francis lihat menikah dengan pasangan benang merah mereka terlihat begitu bahagia, berbeda dengan mereka yang salah memilih.

Atau mungkin benang merah itu hanya berbohong pada takdirnya? Karena mungkin Tuhan akan menjadi tak adil karena dengan begitu Francis akan mudah menemukan jodohnya dibanding orang lain yang mungkin harus merasakan sakitnya patah hati dan perjuangan mendapatkan cinta? Apakah itu yang membuat benang merah Francis berhubung dengan orang yang membencinya dengan sangat?

Terkadang Francis berharap Tuhan tak melakukan hal itu. Terkadang Francis berharap Tuhan pilih kasih untuk sekali-kali. Francis mencintai pria Inggris tersebut. Dari kecil malah. Karena itulah Francis senang menggoda Arthur, karena ia senang membuat wajah pria itu memerah karena kesal karena ia ingin Arthur terus mengingatnya walau dengan pandangan yang buruk. Tak apa, asalkan Arthur menatapnya, baginya itu sudah cukup.

Namun ketika Francis menatap Arthur yang bahagia dengan seorang pemuda Amerika overaktif, Francis tahu kalau Tuhan tak akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Tuhan tetaplah Tuhan, ia harus menjadi adil. Francis tak dapat merebut Arthur dari Alfred Karena Francis tahu betapa cintanya Arthur pada Alfred. Francis tahu betapa bahagianya Arthur saat bersama Alfred. Mata hijaunya yang indah itu menyatakan segalanya. Ia tertawa saat Alfred menceritakan leluconya, Ia tersenyum ketika Alfred berada di sampingnya, wajahnya yang memerah karena malu yang sangat menggemaskan bagi Francis dengan mudah muncul saat Alfred menggodanya. Sungguh amat berbeda saat Arthur bersama dirinya. Hanya ada amarah yang akan muncul. Sakit…

Rasa sakit yang amat sangat selalu muncul dari dada Francis. Tapi apa yang bisa ia buat? Dirinya sendiri hanya bisa pasrah. Ia sudah biasa menjadi nomor dua. Ia sudah biasa mengalah. Arthur bukan jodohnya ia tahu itu.

Hanya karena sebuah benang merah bodoh, tak mungkin ia menyuruh Arthur memutuskan Alfred dan memilihnya.

Hanya karena sebuah benang merah bodoh, tak mungkin Francis mengambil kebahagian Arthur hanya demi kebahagiaanya.

Hanya karena sebuah benang merah bodoh, tak mungkin Arthur merupakan jodohnya.

Tuhan hanya senang bermain dengannya.

Karena ia tahu betapa berdosa dirinya dihadapan Tuhan. Tuhan menghukumnya dengan cara yang paling ditakutinya, **cinta yang tak terbalas dan tak dapat digapai.**

 **Dun dun dun! FrUk pertama yang di publish! FF pertama yang di publish. Im Fruking love this couple tapi kok malah bikin one-sided sih? Gapapa! Author senang buat Francis sedih, ayo sini Franny, saya peluk #KesumpalScone. Hehehe… Author baru, maaf kalau Typo atau cerita yang aneh tolong dipahami. Rencananya kalau ada yang tertarik (walau cuman satu orang) saya dengan senang hati membuat chapter tambahan #Wink.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Red String.**

 **A/N : Sesuai janji, Aku membuat lanjutan dari TRS (The Red String). Ga nyangka juga bakalan ada yang baca dan review. Rencanannya berakhir pada chapter 5. Tapi… yah namanya juga rencana.**

 **Warning : Typo ga nahan karen angerjain sambil ngebut dan begadang :V**

Francis menyibuuki dirinya dengan mengelap gelas-gelas kaca yang basah. Ia lap gelas itu satu persatu dengan telaten sampai seorang pria berkulit cokelat masuk membuka pintu cafenya yang disengajakan akan membunyikan bel kecil yang sudah diletak diatas pintu tersebut. Pria itu langsung duduk dikursi bar dan memasang senyum manis sebagai sapaan untuk Francis.

"Yang biasa saja Antonio?" Tanya Francis percuma. Tentu saja, karena dia tahu kebiasaan pesanan pria didepannya. Antonio mengangguk sebagai penanda 'iya'. Francis tanpa basa-basi langsung pergi kedapur cafenya, membuat roti sandwich dan es jeruk dengan cepat. Setelah jadi, segera ia meletakan makanan itu diatas meja tepat didepan Antonio.

" _Gracias"_ Gumam Antonio setelah melihat pesanannya diatas meja. Tidak seperti biasanya nada bicara Antonio terdengar lemah. Tentu sebuah senyum manis terpampang di wajahnya. Namun dengan nada suara yang tidak sesemangat biasanya dan mata yang terlihat redup, tak butuh waktu lama bagi Francis untuk menyadari kalau sahabatnya itu dalam masalah.

" _Mon Ami_ , ada masalah?" Tanya Francis dengan kahwatir. Sahabat periangnya itu tiba-tiba menjadi muram tentu saja membuat pria Prancis itu panic. Antonio tertawa kecil, tawa yang terdengar hambar bagi orang yang mengenalnya dekat. Tawa itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik sampai akhirnya dia memeluk pinggang Francis dan mulai merengek sedih seperti anak kecil yang meminta permen.

"Lovino sama sekali tak menghiraukanku Francis! Aku sudah mengikuti semua saranmu, memberikan seluruh rayuan yang kau ajarkan padaku tapi dia sama sekali tak menggubris!" Antonio memperkuat pelukannya pada Francis. Francis sendiri hanya bisa mengelus rambut cokelat ikal Antonio dengan perasaan prihatin. Sahabatnya yang satu ini entah kenapa begitu terobsesi pada pria Italia kasar. Padahal banyak orang yang menginginkannya.

"Aih, _Mon Ami…_ " Hibur Francis dengan nada tenang, "Kau tak boleh menyerah, kalau kau memang mencintainya kau harus terus berjuang!". Tentu ada alasan kenapa Francis mengatakan hal itu. Andaikan dirinya tak pernah melihat benang merah yang terhubung diantara Antonio dan Lovino, Francis pastinya tak akan rela menyemangati sahabat Spanyolnya itu. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah berapa kali Antonio di pukul oleh Lovino dalam masa PDKT? Francis sendiri tak mampu menghitungnya. Dan lagi, apa yang salah dengan Antonio? Apakah dia _Masochist?_

"Tapi aku sudah berusaha dan dia selalu memukulku, itu sakit~"

Baiklah Francis mengerti, syukurlah Antonio bukan M. Dia hanya bisa menghela nafas pendek lalu menghentikan mengelus kepala Antonio. "Kalau begitu cari saja orang lain. Kau itukan tampan, banyak orang yang rela mati untuk berpacaran denganmu. Untuk apa kau mengejar satu orang kalau ribuan orang dimuka bumi ini menginginkanmu?" Tanyanya dengan nada sedikit tegas. Dia tahu Antonio bukan orang yang mudah menyerah jadi dia memperingatkan pria Spanyol itu dengan ucapan sarkasme. Lagipula ia tak ingin Antonio berakhir seperti dirinya, dibodohi oleh seutas benang merah dan dihukum oleh Tuhan.

Antonio melepaskan pelukanya dan menatap mata violet Francis dengan tajam, berniat membalas ucapan Francis. Namun baru saja ia membuka mulut, niatnya itu dipotong oleh suara bel dari pintu, menandakan seseorang memasuki café. Suara bel itu disusul oleh tawa aneh yang Francis dan Antonio kenal.

"Kesesese! Kau hanya bisa berbicara Francis! Tapi kau sendir terjebak pada seseorang yang amat membencimu. Padahal seluruh dunia menginginkanmu!" Ujar pria albino, Gilbert dengan cadas. Ia berjalan mendekati kedua sahabatnya. Antonio mengangguk setuju pada ucapan Gilbert sedangkan Francis menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal. Gilbert sendiri tak peduli, dia malah duduk disamping Antonio dengan santai.

"Ucapanmu sama sekali tak relavan _mon ami,_ " Francis tak setuju dan melipat tanganya didepan dada, "Aku tak mengejar seorang pun! Dan sebagai bukti aku selalu mengencani _mademoiselle_ berbeda tiap minggu!" Jelasnya dengan senyum dingin.

Gilbert tak gentar dengan ucapan maupun senyum Francis yang dingin itu. Malah senyum nakal melebar dibibirnya yang pucat. " _Yeah Right!_ Seperti kami tak tahu kalau kau terus berpindah pasangan karena berusaha mengalihkan hatimu yang sakit!" Ucapan Gilbert menusuk hati Francis tanpa ampun. Seberapa sering Francis mendengar hinaan Gilbert pada dirinya, ucapan barusanlah yang berhasil melukai hati miliknya. Bersamaan dengan itu hujan membasahi kota dengan deras. Bagus sekali, cuaca yang cocok untuk mengembalikan hatinya. Sungguh Tuhan benar-benar membencinya.

"Lihat! Lovino manis sekali kan?!" Seperti biasa, Antonio tak bisa membaca suasana. Alih-alih merasa canggung dengan ketegangan yang dibuat Gilbert, pria berkulit cokelat itu ternyata sedang bahagia mencium foto Lovino yang pastinya dia ambil diam-diam. Melihat kebodohan sahabatnya dan aura menyenangkan yang keluar dari tubuhnya, mau tak mau Gilbert dan Francis ikutan tertawa dan meulupakan apa yang barusan terjadi. Sang pria albino akhirnya memesan secangkir kopi hitam pada sang pemilik café. Francis dengan cepat menuangkan kopi hitam kedalam gelas keramik dan meletakanya didepan Gilbert. Selanjutnya mereka mengobrol santai. Dari pekerjaan sampai kegiatan sehari-hari dan hal-hal tak berguna maupun penting. Beberapa ejekan dan candaan selalu terselip di obrolan mereka, menghasilkan tawa renyah. Tiba-tiba tawa Francis terhenti ketika menyadari sesuatu berwarna merah melingkar di jari kelingkingnya. Awalnya samar, namun lama-lama semakin terlihat jelas. Membuat mata violetnya melebar.

 _'_ _Dia disini…'_ Batin Francis panik. Hal ini membuat kedua sahabatnya ikutan berhenti tertawa dan mulai memfokuskan mata masing-masing kearah pria pirang tersebut. Kelihatan tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Dalam hitungan detik, seorang pria berambut pirang dengan mata hijau zamrud memasuki café. Ia gantung mantel cokelatnya di gantungan yang berada disamping pintu sambil menggosok rambutnya yang basah karena hujan. " _Bloody Hell!_ " Umpatnya lalu duduk di kursi tepat disamping pintu masuk sedikit jauh dari trio berada. "Hei Kodok!" Panggilnya kesal, alisnya yang tebal bukan main itu lebih turun dibandingkan biasanya, menandakan kalau dirinya sedang kesal. "Jangan hanya berdiam diri saja! Layani pelangganmu dengan baik!" Tambahnya kasar.

"Kadang aku heran kenapa Francis bisa tahu kalau Arthur berada didekat kita" Bisik Antonio pada Gilbert.

Gilbert hanya mengangkat bahu, "Mungkin karena aura pembawa hujannya dapat dirasakan oleh Francis" Jawab Gilbert asal. "Makannya Arthur mengatainya kodok". Tentu, ucapan Gilbert mendapat jitakan manis dari Francis.

"Oh sore Arthur" Sapa Francis setelah selesai menjitak Gilbert. Pria albino itu hanya mengumpat 'dasar tidak _awesome_ ' pada Francis dan tidak dipedulikan. "Bagaimana caraku melayanimu jika kau sendiri belum memesan?" Tanyanya dengan senyum jahil. Arthur terlihat tidak suka dengan jawaban pemilik café tersebut. Maka ia mengeram, "Jangan berlagak bodoh kodok! Kau tahu apa yang selalu kupesan! Aku sudah menjadi pelanggan disini dari awal kau membuka café ini! Jadi gerakan pantatmu itu dan berkerjalah!"

"Ah… kelihatanya harimu sedang buruk ya?" Tanya Francis basa-basi, Arthur makin mengeram. "Ah, _oui_! Aku akan membuatkan pesananmu dengan cepat" Kata Francis cepat ketika melihat Arthur sudah memegang garpu tajam yang pastinya akan segera dilemparnya pada Francis. Sementara Francis menyiapkan pesanan pria Inggris tersebut, Arthur menyibuki diri dengan handphonenya. Dia memasuki digit nomor dan menghubungi seseorang berkali-kali. Tapi entah kenapa orang yang dihubungi Arthur tidak mengangkat panggilanya. Kesal, Arthur nyaris melempar handphonenya itu namun tak jadi ketika mengingat berapa nol yang harus dia keluarkan untuk membeli benda elektronik canggih itu.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk Francismenyiapkan pesanan Arthur. Hanya 5 menit, secangkir teh earl grey dan kue kering hambar tersaji didepan pria Inggris tersebut. Francis membperhatikan Arthur dengan seksama ketika ia menyajikan pesanan milik sang 'pelanggan' terutama dibagian alisnya yang tebal itu. Betapa lucunya melihat kedua alis itu menukik tajam membingkai mata hijau pelanggan setuanya tersebut. Terlihat seperti ulat bulu hitam. Sebuah godaan sebenarny ingin ia lempar pada Arthur namun dia lebih memilih menggosok rambut Arthur dengan selembar handuk bersih yang ia bawa dari dapur. "Kau bodoh sekali, menerobos hujan bisa membuatmu sakit!" Peringatnya tegas.

" _YOU GIT!_ " Pekik Arthur kesal, tanganya berusaha menjauhkan handuk Francis dari kepalanya namun gagal. Pria Prancis itu jauh lebih kuat darinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Hentikan!" Lanjutnya tak kalah tegas.

"Ah lihatlah! Ulat bulu yang kau tempelkan dialismu juga ikutan basah! Kasihan mereka!" Ujar Francis dengan wajah polos. Sungguh dia tak tahan untuk menggoda pria dihadapanya, terutama ketika dia tahu Arthur akan segera marah. Dan dia tahu rona merah akan segera muncul di kedua pipi Arthur, membuat pria itu makin menggemaskan di mata Francis.

" _ASSHOLE_! Berhentilah mengangguku dan enyahlah dari pandanganku!" Murka Arthur dengan wajah memerah, seperti yang diharapkan oleh sang pemicu api. Francis langsung berbalik pergi dan tertawa puas, meninggalkan Arthur yang sudah memegang garpu dengan erat, bersiap-siap menusuk Francis kalau-kalau dia kembali.

"Cara merayu yang tidak _awesome_!" Gumam Gilbert ketika Francis sudah kembali berdiri dibalik meja bar.

"Aku sama sekali tak menyukainya" Desis Francis.

" _Mi amigo_ , kenapa kau selalu menganggunya? Lagipula kau tahu dia sedang kesal kan?" Tanya Antonio dengan berbisik. Tumben.

Francis mengankat kedua bahunya tanda tak peduli, "Aku hanya bosan". Jelasnya bohong. Mana mungkin dia memberitahu alasan yang sebenarnya kalau dia senang melihat wajah manis pria Inggris itu ketika marah. Bahwa dia ingin Arthut menatapnya walau dengan tatapan benci. Bahwa dia diam-diam mencintai Arthur. Bah! Gilbert dan Antonio pasti bakalan habis-habisan mengejeknya. Francis mencuri pandang pada Arthur, takut-takut kalau pria itu mendengar percakapan mereka. Syukurlah Arthur sudah mengenakan _earphone_ -nya dan membaca novel tebal, sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

Gilbert menggulirkan matanya ketika mendengar penjelasan Francis. "Hallah! Bilang saja kau hanya ingin mencuri perhatianya. Dasar pengecut!" Katanya cuek.

"Honhonhon _mon ami_ …" Francis tertawa palsu namun terdengar meyakinkan, "Untuk apa aku mencari perhatian dari alis ulat bulu itu? Sungguh membuang waktu mengingat banyak orang yang justru berusaha mencuri perhatianku" Jelasnya bangga.

"Yeah, itu memang benar" Ujar Gilbert sambil menyeringai, "Tapi kau tak bisa membuat 'si alis ulat bulu' itu memperhatikanmu. Oh… kau bahkan tak bisa membuatnya menoleh padamu!"

"Aku bisa!" Francis menaikan nadanya kesal. Tentu saja dia tak terima dikatakan seperti itu, walau kenyataanya benar. Ternodai sudah gelarnya sebagai perayu nomor satu. Apalagi dia merupakan pria Prancis, Negara yang selalu membangga-banggakan cinta.

Gilbert menaikan sebelah alisnya dan melipat tanganya didepan dada, masih menyeringai, merasa menang telah membuat teman Prancisnya emosi. "Oh ya? Lalu kenapa kau tak melakukanya? Menarik perhatianya? Katanya kau ingin mencari orang yang sulit didekati karena kau bosan dengan yang biasa-biasa saja kan? Salah satu alasan kenapa hubunganmu selalu singkat".

Francis kembali melirik singkat pada Arthur lalu kembali menatap Gilbert, "Karena dia memiliki pacar Gilbert! Dan aku bukan pria tak bermoral yang mencuri kekasih orang lain!"

"Membuat Arthur memperhatikanmu bukan berarti kau merebutnya dari Alfred" Kata Antonio antusias. Dia sudah lelah menjadi penonton. Lagipula sudah saatnya dia yang mendorong Francis untuk menjadi pemberani. Paling tidak bersikap jujur! Dirinya dan Gilbert tahu kalau sahabat mereka yang berambut pirang panjang itu mencintai Arthur tapi tak pernah berani berterus terang. Jangankan jujur, bersikap manis saja susah karena Francis selalu kehilangan kata-kata manisnya ketika berhadapan dengan pria Inggris tersebut. Francis pasti akan selalu terfokus pada tangan kiri Arthur dan terlihat pucat. Hal itu bermula saat Francis berumur 13 tahun. Aneh, padahal dulu Francis dekat dengan Arthur, entah kenapa mereka mulai sering bertengkar dan menghidar dari masing-masing.

"Argh! Kau jangan ikut-ikutan Antonio!" Geram Francis sambil mengacak rambut panjangnya.

"Ayolah _mi amigo_ , kemana pria romantic yang pernah berkata dapat membuat seluruh manusia dimuka bumi ini jatuh berlutut mencitaimu?" Goda Antonio. Gilbert terkekeh mendengarnya lalu menyeruput kopi hitamnya yang sudah dingin. "Tentu! Semua orang kecuali Arthur!" Sindir Gilbert.

Francis memijit pangkal hidungnya, bermain dalam pikiranya. _'Kalian tak tahu apa-apa! Andai saja kalian yang dihukum oleh Tuhan dengan penderitaan ini kalian juga tak akan bisa melakukan apapun!_ **Cinta yang tak dapat digapai!** _Tuhan membenciku makanya dia mempermainkan benang merah milikku!"_ Pikirnya. Susah sekali memiliki sahabat seumur hidup yang tahu segalanya tentang dirimu kecuali ' ** _Kutukan'_** yang dia dapatkan. Salah sendiri kenapa dia dulu menjadi pria Asexual dan terlalu percaya diri! Ini yang dia dapatkan akhirnya.

" _Fine_!" Akhirnya Francis menyerah dikarenakan kedua sahabtnya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang bisa dikatakan 'kau-harus-melakukannya'. Antonio dan Gilbert bersemangat dengan jawaban Francis yang jelas-jelas terpaksa. Sebelum mereka benar-benar merasa menang, Francis menatap mata mereka satu-satu. "Karena aku menerima perintah kalian, kalian juga haru melaksanakan perintahku!" Ucapnya tegas. Wajah bahagia Antonio dan Gilbert berubah.

"Kau Antonio!" Francis menunjuk hidung salah satu sahabatnya yag berkulit cokelat tersebut, "Kau harus menjauh dari Lovino! Jangan pernah berbicara atau mendekatinya! Sekali saja aku melihatmu berada 3 meter disekitarnya, aku dengan senang hati berhenti mendekati Arthur!" Pandangan Francis berlalih ke Gilbert dan gentian mengacungkan jari telunjuknya pada pria Prussia tersebut, "Dan kau Gilbert! Kau harus mendekati Elizaveta! Kau pikir aku tak tahu kalau kau menyukai wanita mengerikan itu tapi tak berani berkata jujur heh?!" Ujarnya dengan seringai kemenangan. Pembalasan.

Gilbert dan Antonio jelas mengomel. Namun Francis sama sekali tak peduli. Tentu saja dia punya alasan kenapa memberikan perintah seperti itu. Selain balas dendam, Francis hanya ingin tahu bagaimana nasib benang merah jika dua orang yang seharusnya berjodoh dipisahkan dan bagaimana jika dua orang yang tidak terhubung benang didekatkan?. Kalau Antonio akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan Lovino, Francis merasa dirinya memiliki kesempatan. Kalau Gilbert berhasil mendapatkan Elizaveta… kemungkinan benang merah itu hanya pengelihatan aneh yang tak jelas. Ah tentu dilubuk hatinya yang paling dalam dia berharap kalau Tuhan tak menghukumnya, malah membantunya menemukan jodohnya dan memiliki keberanian berkata jujur. Memiliki keberanian menerima kenyataan dan sanggup membuat **_'kutukan'_** itu menjadi **_'berkah'_**.

Merasa terganggu dengan keributan yang dibuat trio tersebut, Arthur cepat melepaskan _earphone_ -nya dan memandang mereka dengan tatapan tajam. Tentu, Arthur sama sekali tak dapat mendengar apa yang mereka ucapkan karena dia memasang lagu dengan cukup keras tapi melihat mereka yang begitu heboh dan menarik perhatianya dari buku yang membosankan tentu saja membuatnya kesal. "Hei, aku tak bisa mendengar kalian tapi kalian berhasil membuatku kesal! Tak bisakah kalian bersikap tenang?! Gerak-gerik kalian mencurigakan!" geramnya. Antonio dan Gilbert saling berpandang-pandangan, lalu dengan bersamaan mereka megangguk dan berkata, "Kami terima!". Tentu hal itu membuat Francis kaget, tak menyangka mereka memiliki keberanian menerima tugasnya, terutama Antonio. Francis tahu kalau pria itu tak mampu melepaskan pandanganya pada Lovino walau cuma sedetik. Pisah dari Lovino dalam jangka waktu yang lama? Itu pasti bisa membuat Antonio menggila.

Beberapa detik kemudian handphone milik Arthur berbunyi cukup nyaring, menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. Arthur dengan cepat mengangkat panggilan tersebut ketika melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Kau baru meneleponku setelah 30 menit terlambat dan berhasil membuatku kelelahan menunggumu selama 30 menit di depan stasiun?!" Bentak Arthur tanpa basa-basi pada seseorang disebrang sana. Wajahnya terlihat begitu kesal.

"Aku berada di café Francis! Kau dari mana saja?!" Suara Arthur kali ini sudah terdengar lebih tenang. Sepertinya dia member pengampunan pada orang disebrang sana.

"Ya… aku mengerti" Saat ini suara Arthur sudah jauh dari nada marah. Francis menatap Arthur dengan pandangan sakit, apalagi setelah ucapan selanjutnya yang berawal dari jeda panjang, kata yang ingin dia dengar dari Arthur.

"… _love you_ …"

Tidak perlu ditanya, Francis tahu siapa pria berutung yang mendapat kata manis dari Arthur. Hatinya sakit, terluka amat dalam. Kalau Arthur jodohnya kenapa pria itu malah bersama orang lain? Kalau Arthur memang jodohnya kenapa dia malah membenci Francis dan terus berkata kasar padanya? Apa yang sebenarnya Tuhan dan benang merah itu inginkan darinya? Mempermainkanya karena mereka senang melihat Francis jatuh terpuruk pada hal yang amat dia percayai? **_Cinta sejati_**.

Ah… benar…

Kalau dia memang ingin tahu jawaban yang sebenarnya sudah saatnya dia menjadi pria sejati dan merebut hati Arthur. Menjadikan miliknya hingga akhirnya dia tak perlu lagi memikirkan kalau Tuhan menghukumnya.

 **A/N : Inilah hasilnya kalau memaksakan diri membuat prequel dari cerita drabble yang seharusnya one-shoot. Gaje dan membosankan kan? Gilbert terlihat begitu OOC bagi saya. Ah… kalau masih ada yang tertarik dengan chapter 2 ini, saya bakalan membuat chapter 3 dengan lebih baik. Bakalan ketahuan gimana nasib Antonio dan Gilbert. Dan perlahan-lahan jawaban Francis bakalan terjawab. Review? Ada yang niat #Wink.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Catatan untuk diri sendiri (Dan Author lain): Jangan pernah membiarkan laptop/pc kepada adik yang berumur dibawah 6 tahun… kemungkinan dia akan menghapus data dan ff yang sudah susah payah dibuat. Dan itu artinya harus menulis ulang ceritanya dan mengingat ulang data ff yang ada… dan itu berarti akan ada pembaca yang kecewa karena menunggu lama**

 **Cuman satu kata untuk part ini MAAAAFF! Maaf membuat kalian semua menunggu chapter 3 nya! Hiks… masih ada yang mau baca?**

 **0-0-0-0**

 **Part 3**

 **Antonio Mind Its All About Francis**

Setelah mengobrol pajang lebar dan bertengkar tak tentu arah yang begitu menghabiskan banyak waktu, Antonio akhirnya pergi meninggalkan café milik sahabat perancisnya tersebut. Gilbert memilih tetap berada di café Francis karena mereka bertiga sudah berencana pergi ke bar langganan mereka nanti malam. Pria albino tersebut tak berniat repot-repot pulang pergi dari rumahnya ke bar yang dekat dengan café Francis tersebut dan memilih menunggu waktu malam tiba bersama sahabatnya nanti. Antonio yang lupa mengurusi tanaman tomat hidroponiknya dengan terpaksa harus pulang walau dia sendiri juga tak mau repot-repot pulang pergi. Ah… Andaikan saja Lovino tidak lewat didepan rumahnya tadi pagi, Antonio pasti masih bersama kedua sahabatnya, menunggu hingga malam.

Andaikan saja Lovino tidak lewat didepan rumahnya…

Ah… Salah

Andaikan saja dirinya tak jatuh cinta kepada Lovino, Antonio pasti tidak akan berlari keluar menerjang pria italia itu dan meninggalkan tanamannya.

Tapi Antonio tak memiliki kekuatan untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada Lovino.

Lovino adalah pria italia dengan rambut dan kulit bagaikan cokelat susu. Matanya berwarna hijau gelap bagaikan hutan hujan. Kelakuanya kasar sangat tidak kontras dengan pekerjaanya yang menjadi koki sekaligus pelayan di restoran italia sederhanya yang berdiri tepat disamping apartemenya. Sikapnya sangat temperamental dan selalu berkata kasar tak peduli pada siapa ia berbicara. Entah apa yang membuat Antonio begitu tergila-gila pada pria yang bagai mafia itu. Hanya saja Antonio sudah jatuh kedalam lubang cinta yang begitu dalam. Terlalu dalam hingga tak dapat ditolong lagi bagaimanapun caranya. Walau dirinya sudah ditolak mentah-mentah ribuan kali oleh Lovino, Antonio tak pernah menyerah. Walau sudah dihajar sampai wajahnya lebam-lebam, Antonio masih semangat mengatakan kata cinta pada Lovino. Ya… Begitulah perasaanya sekarang. Benar-benar tak dapat dihapus.

Kenapa Antonio harus jatuh cinta pada Lovino? Tak ada yang tahu. Bahkan dirinya sendiri tak bisa menjawab. **Cinta itu tanpa syarat,** ** _mon ami_** begitu kata yang selalu dikatakan oleh Francis ketika Antonio bertanya-tanya pada rasa cintanya yang sama sekali tak masuk akal dan dia percaya begitu saja dan terus mendekati Lovino sampai bunga cinta yang terus ia pelihara dan rawat tumbuh subur. Walaupun Lovino terlihat selalu menghancurkan bunga itu, bunga itu semakin tumbuh membuat Antonio tak pernah putus asa mengejar cintanya.

Sampai sekarang.

Antonio untuk pertamakalinya merasa frustasi pada perasaanya.

Dan itu semua karena Francis!

Kenapa tiba-tiba tanpa alasan yang jelas Francis melarangnya mendekati Lovino?! Ok mungkin itu karena taruhan dan Francis bukanlah tipe orang yang memberikan tantangan mudah terutama untuk sahabatnya. Tapi maksud Antonio adalah kenapa harus menjauhi Lovino!? Francis sendiri yang dari awal menyuruhnya untuk mendekati Lovino, Francis sendiri yang selalu menyemangatinya untuk mendekati Lovino! Sekarang Francis sendiri yang menyuruhnya menjahuhi Lovino?! Setelah semua yang Francis lakukan?! Setelah semua dorongan penyemangat yang Francis lakukan untuknya?! Setelah hati dan tubuhnya dipenuhi luka oleh pria italia tersebut baru Francis menjauhi Lovino?! Kenapa tak dari dulu!?

Antonio sudah terlanjur jatuh hati pada Lovino.

 _'_ _Dan kenapa baru sekarang Francis? Kau tahu aku sudah terlalu mencintainya'_ Pertanyaan itu yang sekarang berputar-putar dikepalanya.

Padahal Francis mengetahui itu, padahal Francis mengetahui semua perasaan Antonio, padahal Francis bisa memberikan tantangan yang lebih sulit dan memalukan, kenapa Francis harus membuat Antonio menjauhi Lovino?!

Berlari telanjang berkeliling kota sambil menari hula terdengar jauh lebih mudah dibandingkan menjauhi Lovino, itu bagi Antonio tentu saja.

Pikiran Francis itu aneh. Antonio mengakui itu.

Sejujurnya dirinya dan Gilbert juga memiliki cara pemikiran yang aneh. Yap! Antonio Carierdo sendiri sudah mengakui kalau dirinya aneh.

Sekali lagi, Pikiran Francis itu aneh.

Entah kenapa dia bisa meyukai Arthur, pria Inggris bermulut kejam yang bagi Antonio tak ada bagus-bagusnya. Francis itu penakluk hati, siapapun bisa ia mau bisa ia dapatkan hanya dengan _charm_ dan senyum serta gombalan halusnya, entah kenapa pria seperti itu bisa jatuh cinta pada Arthur! Yang benar saja!

Antonio mengenal Francis dari kecil. Mereka sudah bersahabat dari belia. Mereka sudah bersahabat sebelum Gilbert masuk kedalam kehidupan mereka berdua. Tentu hal itu membuat pria Spanyol itu mengenal Francis dengan amat sangat baik. Francis sebenarnya adalah orang yang baik, malah terlalu baik bagi Antonio. Bagaimana tidak? Antonio tahu Francis menyukai Arthur dari kecil dan Francis dengan mudahnya meyerahkan Arthur kepada orang lain! Alfred? Pemuda yang bahkan dua tahun lebih muda dari Arthur sediri. Entah apa yang ada di otak sahabat pirangnya itu. Antonio sama sekali tak mengerti untuk kasus yang satu ini.

Dulu mereka berdua dekat, Antonio sampai kesal dibuatnya. Tapi entah kenapa disaat remaja Francis menjauh dari Arthur. Dia bahkan menolak mengobrol kepada Arthur da terus mengucapkan kata-kata kasar atau menyebalkan ketika Arthur berusaha medekatinya. Antonio tak pernah tahu kenapa, ketika dia bertanya tentang alasanya Francis selalu menutup dirinya rapat-rapat. Antonio akhirnya menyerah dan memilih menyimpan rasa penasaranya rapat-rapat.

Tapi kali ini Antonio tak mau menyerah!

Paling tidak untuk perasaan sahabatnya yang sesungguhnya.

Francis harus berbicara kembali dengan Arthur! Makanya Antonio mengajukan tantangan itu. Yaah bukan 100% dari nya sih, paling tidak dia membantu Gilbert memanas-manasi Francis hingga dia mau menerima tantangan tersebut. Francis masih mencintai Arthur, Antonio dapat melihat hal itu dengan jelas. Antonio dapat melihat dengan jelas betapa sendunya mata violet milik sahabatnya itu ketika menatap Arthur yang berduaan dengan Alfred. Begitu menyedihkan.

Karena itu Antonio membuat (atau mungkin tepatnya mendukung?) taruhan tersebut, memberi dorongan kuat, membuat alasan agar Francis berani mendekati Arthur kembali, agar Francis berhenti membohongi perasaanya sendiri.

Tapi gara-gara berniat mulia, Antonio malah mendapat balasan yang tak setimpal, menjauhi orang yang ia cintai?! _Damnit_ Francis! Kau sukses membuat Antonio frustasi.

Antonio akhirnya mengacak rambut ikal cokelatnya dengan kesal. Ia sudah lelah dengan pikiranya. Perbuatan Francis membuatnya berpikir keras. Itu adalah kedua kalinya Antonio menggunakan otaknya untuk menjawab pertanyaan sulit. Pertanyaan pertama adalah saat guru SMA-nya memberikan soal matematika dadakan disaat ia jatuh tertidur. Iya, Antonio memang jarang berpikir karena sikapnya yang sama sekali tak bisa membaca suasana. Dengan lunglai Antonio menyusuri trotoar, tinggal beberapa langkah ia bisa masuk kegedungnya dan merawat tomatnya. Tinggal melewati restoran italia itu saja.

 _Shit!_ Restoran milik Lovino!

 _'_ _Tutup saja matamu Antonio! Pura-pura tak melihat! Jangan menoleh! Jangan melakukan gerakan yang mencolok! Ini demi Francis, Antonio!'_ Antonio membatin lalu memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Dengan langkah lebar dan cepat, pria berkulit gelap itu berjalan. Sungguh pengorbanan yang besar ia lakukan mengingat betapa lemahnya ia dengan pria italia yang berada didalam restoran itu.

 _'_ _Jangan menoleh! Jangan membuka mata! Jangan Ter—'_

"Ve? Antonio? Sejak kapan kau berjalan sambil menutup mata?"

Antonio pun membuka matanya, didepanya terlihat pria berpostur sedang dengan rambut cokelat terang. Beberapa helai rambut mencuat kearah kanan. Feliciano Vargas, adik kembar dari Lovino sudah berdiri didepan Antonio denga tatapan bingung.

"Ah! Feliciano!" Antonio mengelus dadanya, merasa bersyukur karena bukan Lovino yang menegurnya. Kalau saja Lovino, Antonio pasti sudah gagal menjalankan taruhannya. "Aku hanya mencoba seberapa baik aku mengenal jalan kerumah! Makannya aku menutup mata! Hahaha!" Antonio berbohong sambil tertawa canggung. Sayang Feliciano yang polos itu mempercayai kebohongan Antonio begitu saja.

"Kau hebat Antonio! Kalau aku yang melakukanya aku pasti sudah tersesat jauh sekali!" Feliciano tersenyum kagum kepada Antonio. Antonio sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum canggung karena sikap Feliciano yang begitu mudah percaya dengan ucapan orang lain. Antonio lalu menepuk pundak pria yang lebih muda darinya dengan pelan lalu mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Ia sama sekali tak mau berlama-lama didepan restoran italia tersebut. Dia takut Lovino akan keluar dan medekatinya untuk menarik Feliciano pastinya. Sayang Feliciano yang tak mengerti apa-apa malah menarik Antonio mendekat, "Ve? Kau tak mau bertemu dengan _fratelo?_ " Tanya Feliciano polos.

Antonio menggeleng dan terseyum kaku, "Tidak sekarang Feli, Tomat-tomat ku sudah menunggu" Jelasnya kali ini tak berbohong.

Feliciano terdiam sesaat seakan-akan berpikir. Tanganya sama sekali tak melepaskan lengan Antonio. Akhirnya setelah beberapa detik berdiam Feliciano membuka mulutnya, "Kalau ini gara-gara sikap _fratello_ yang keterlaluan tadi siang… Tolong maafkan dia ve? Dia memang kasar tapi dia tak berniat begitu," Terdiam sesaat, Feliciano seakan-akan sengaja menambah ketegangan yang ia buat, "Jangan bilang dia kalau aku yang mengatakan ini, tapi aku tahu dan aku sadar dia menyukaimu Antonio. Sangat-sangat menyukaimu" Feliciano terdengar begitu serius ditiap katanya, terutama di kata akhir, membuat Antonio tak dapat berkata apapun.

Antonio berniat mengatakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang menyangkal ucapan Feliciano terutama dikata Feliciano yang bagian akhir. Sayang, ucapanya yang sama sekali tak sempat keluar dari mulutnya segera terpotong oleh teriakan dari arah restoran. Lovino berjalan dari dalam restoran kearah Feliciano dan Antonio yang berada didepan restoran. Ia terlihat kesal terutama ketika matanya melihat adik kembarnya yang terlihat bersantai sementara ia bekerja didapur.

"Felicianoo! _Stupido!_ Kenapa kau lama sekali?! Kau-" Omelan Lovino terhenti terutama ketika ia melihat Atonio yang berdiri dan berwajah panik ketika melihat wajahnya.

 _'_ _ini tidak biasa'_ Pikir Lovino ketika melihat Antonio yang tumben-tumbennya malah panik ketika melihat wajahnya. Biasanya Lovino akan melihat aura bunga dan cinta menjijikan disekitar Antonio. Wajah panik itu semakin menjadi ketika Lovino makin mendekati Antonio.

Dan… **Drap!**

Antonio langsung berlari dari Lovino serta Feliciano yang begitu bingung serta kaget dengan sikap Antonio yang sangat-sangat aneh. Ia berlari dan masuk kegedung apartemennya dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat. Meninggalkan Vargas bersaudara yang tak bisa berkata-kata.

Hampir… Hampir saja! Beberapa centi lagi dan tamatlah sudah taruhan yang ia buat.

Antonio bersandar membelakagi pintu setelah menguncinya rapat-rapat. Perlahan-lahan tubuhnya merosot hingga akhirnya ia terduduk. Ia menyisir rambutnya kebelakang dengan tangan kanannya. Frustasi kembali melanda otaknya.

 **"** **dia menyukaimu Antonio. Sangat-sangat menyukaimu"**

Entah bagaimana dia bisa melaksanakan taruhan Francis setelah mendengar kata itu?

Feliciano bodoh…

Francis lebih bodoh lagi…

 **0-0-0-0**

 **A/N: GOD! IM FRUKING TIRED! Gaaah! Cerita ini udah jauh berbeda dengan rencana awal. Dan kupikir jalan ceritanya akan jauh lebih panjang. Antonio ternyata sangat memikirkan sahabatnya ya? Dan FOR GOD SAKE ANTONIO! Tidak ada yang melihatmu saat dekat dengan Lovino! Kau bisa saja memeluknya tadi karena Francis dan Gilbert tidak ada disekitarmu! Kau tak bisa curang hah! Gaah!**


End file.
